The School for the Gifted
by SorryWrongUsername
Summary: Tris Prior and her older brother, Caleb have been accepted in to The School for the Gifted, now as amazing as the school sounds, it's no ordinary school. It's not meant for ordinary people. No, it's meant for people much more, people with shocking abilities. Along with the help of her motley group of friends, she finds the person she's destined for but not everything's fine. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth

* * *

**_Tris' Point of View_**

I yawned and stretched, only stopping when I heard a satisfying crack. I stood up and walked over to the large mirror in the corner of my room. My hair was tangled a considerable amount and I had crusted drool at the corner of my mouth. I laughed at my disheveled appearance before grabbing a towel, cloth, and a change of clothes and heading to my bathroom for a shower.

When I walked out, I used my cloth to wipe away the foggy bathroom mirror and once again stared at myself. My rustic blonde hair was still wet but at least it wasn't tangled. The drool was gone and I looked completely refreshed. Even I, being the self-conscious person I am, had to admit I was at least pretty even though I looked younger than I was supposed to. But that was expected because of what I was.

Right! Maybe I should mention what I was.

Well for starters the names Beatrice Prior but when I was younger my older—by only ten months—brother tried and failed to pronounce my name and ended up calling me 'Tris' just because he couldn't say my real name. And ever since then I kept it.

Now back to the point of what I was.

I, Tris Prior, was a werewolf.

I was born with beta blood so I was stronger than most werewolves, but nowhere near as strong as an Alpha.

I walked downstairs, said hello to my dad who was reading the newspaper like the old school person he was, kissed my mother who was cooking breakfast on the cheek, and ruffled by brother's hair and grinned as I heard him exclaim, "Hey!"

Like normal, he was blabbing on about some technology upgrade and how he was so closed to fixing his robot who he was going to name R2D2 just for the hell of it. And just like normal, everyone but my mother was pretending to actually listen. It's not that my dad and I weren't proud of him, believe me we were, but when he started to talk about he became absorbed and started saying advanced stuff that made the rest of us feel like idiots for not understanding.

My mom placed four empty plates in front of us before putting multiple plates of toast, bacon, eggs, waffles, and pancakes in front of us. She gave us all glasses or mugs and put pitchers of coffee and juice.

For a human this would seem like too much food but because we were werewolves we had gigantic appetites. To us, this would only barely hold us to lunch. Normally, our mom would cook much more but our parents had agreed that it would be good to try and cut back in case of emergency and we didn't have access to food. Of course, being werewolves, Caleb and I protested for a while until our mother threatened to just stop making food for us altogether. That quickly shut us up.

"So, how was your morning, dears?" My mother questioned grabbing some toast and bacon. My father put the newspaper away and Caleb did the same with his phone. Whenever we ate a meal, we put all distracting things away because it was what we called 'family time.'

My mom, Natalie Prior, was a true kind soul. Always made time for others and never for herself. She was a sight to be seen, too with her rustic blonde hair and kind, hazel eyes. She stood tall and proud, like anyone who had something to be proud of would. Her features, just like her, were soft. I don't think there was ever a time she scowled or glared. It just wasn't her thing.

Caleb had already explained what he thought so I spoke up, "It was fine, I guess." My answer didn't fit with the ginormous smile I was wearing.

My family studied me for a moment before their eyes widened in realization. I nodded to confirm their thoughts.

"What does he look like?"

You see, at sixteen every supernatural being has a dream of the person they're meant to be with. We shifters (whether werewolves, werecats, werepanthers, etc.) call them mates while vampires call them their beloveds, and witches their charmers, etc. We aren't aware of what race and/or species they are until we meet them. I personally won't care what he is as long as he's my mate.

"Well he's tall with broad shoulders, a muscular build. He has blue eyes, and short almost buzz cut brown hair. He seems to stand confidently so I suspect that whatever species he is he's important."

"Well congrats, sis," Caleb grins. "Can't wait to kick his ass then set the rules."

I just laughed.

Caleb had already had the dream but all he said was that she was blonde with blue eyes. He did show us a 3D picture of her after he spent three hours drawing her. She was really pretty and he obsessed over her for a week.

"So, do you think you'll get accepted?" Our father questioned.

We knew we would. The school accepted the majority of the supernatural beings that applied. We would've applied when we turned fourteen but Caleb and I both agreed we wanted to spend some more time at home before deciding to go. When we graduated from the school, Caleb would be taking over as Beta since he was older and I would be doing whatever I decided to.

"I know we will," Caleb grinned sarcastically.

"That's good,"

The school was created to help train and further educate supernatural beings while allowing them a chance to find the person they were meant to be with. I absolutely couldn't wait to meet my mate and I knew Caleb couldn't either. Now I understood why he obsessed over her to begin with. My only worry was him not accepting me. When you met 'the one' you had a choice of accepting them or rejecting them and I was scared that he would reject me.

Caleb was afraid that his mate would be human but somehow I just knew that my mate wasn't. Caleb was mostly just afraid that she'd be human because she might freak out when he told her what he was and then reject him.

"Good," my mother agreed. "Because you got your acceptance letters. Came in the mail this morning."

She handed us both our letters. My eyes widened as I read the letter.

I was so excited that I let out a high pitched squeal. My family covered their ears in pain. Since werewolves had heightened senses it must of really hurt their ears.

"Ouch," My dad complained.

"Ouch is right," Caleb agreed, rubbing his ears. "It's not like you didn't already know you were going to get accepted."

I ignored him. Honestly, nothing else mattered in the world. I had gotten accepted.

I could only hope for my mate to be there. If not then I was going to have to do some serious traveling just to find him.

* * *

Yup that's it.

I noticed how everyone else was making fics on how one of them were famous or how they all had talents or just went to a normal high school. SO when I was eating breakfast the idea of making them go to a supernatural academy popped in my mind and so here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Divergent, it belongs to Veronica Roth.

Some pairings may seem strange in here but I really don't care, got a problem with it then please don't read. I'm not forcing you to.

Oh yeah, there won't be a lot of Fourtris fluff. The books were filled with it and I don't plan on just filling my story to the brim with it. To be honest, I'm actually tired of the stories where people practically praising Four and Tris and treating them like they're the shit. 'Cause they aren't. There will be some fluff though but it'll be equally divided between the ships that I include in this story. Once again, if you don't like then don't read.

* * *

**_Time skip (two weeks) Tris' Point of View_**

I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I got accepted. I mean, I knew I was, but this was different. The things I could do, the things I could see, the people I could end up meeting. More importantly, the _person _I could end up meeting. Just thinking about the possibility of meeting him brought a giant smile to my face. I've waited for this person ever since I was able to understand what mates were. Shifters took their mates seriously due to the fact we are commonly found in packs and positions like Alphas, Betas, Gammas, etc need heirs to take their places or else a new one would be chosen.

By now my dad was anticipating us leaving because I wouldn't stop talking about what I saw in my dream and because Caleb kept talking about his complete plan for his life.

Though my dad has no room to judge. I bet he was just like this when he was looking for my mom and trying to find out what he was going to do besides being a beta. You see, when my parents met, my dad was a complete 'player' and my mom was of course the cliché stubborn sweetheart who managed to melt his heart of ice. They'd told Caleb and I the story time and time again when we were younger. Ever since then I wanted my relationship with my mate to be like theirs—completely filled with love. I know I sound lovesick and I haven't even met him but I couldn't help it.

We were supposed to leave tomorrow and my parents were rushing us to get ready so we'd be prepared for when we were left. Well our mom was preparing us, Dad was just trying to get us out the house.

"Are you packed, yet?" Caleb appeared at my door.

"Do I look like I'm packed?" I asked, glancing around my room. Clothes were strewn across the room, hanging from different places. Some of them I have no idea how they ended up where they did but now was no time to question it.

"Seriously, what is up with girls and taking forever to pack?" He grumbled.

I scowled at him. "Well we don't just throw whatever we find in a back and call it packed." I retort. "Do you even know what you have in your bag? Is any of it actually clean?"

Caleb shrugged. "I can just wash it when we get to the academy if it isn't."

I snort. "Yeah, that's _so _reassuring."

"Whatever," he muttered. "Just hurry up, Mom and Dad want to have some more family time before we leave. Plus they've got some news."

"What kind of new?" I question.

He quirked an eyebrow as if he couldn't believe I actually asked that question. "I said 'they've got some news'. How many different types of news have you heard of?"

I glare at him and he grins before walking off. Good. Didn't need him here anyway.

I continued to go through the clothes, occasionally finding something and putting it in my suitcase but it was getting extremely hard to find something suitable and usually I'm never this picky. I usually just throw something on and be done with it.

I knew that I had to bring extra clothes just in case I shift and tear my clothes while in the woods. I can put some in there so I'll have something if I'm trying to cover myself.

My mom yelled at me from downstairs saying that I needed to hurry up or I was going to be late for dinner. I glanced at the clock in confusion. The clock read: '_5:43'. _We always ate dinner at six, but I could've sworn that it was still three. Had I really taken that long?

I sighed and just began folding and shoving clothes into my suitcase. Forget it being suitable, I'd pick the right clothes out at the right time. Now it didn't matter.

Even after randomly throwing things in my suitcase, I finished at 5:56. I quickly went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit so they wouldn't any notice of stress. I didn't want to ruin our last dinner together before we left by making them worry.

I rushed down the stairs, quickly said hello, and sat in my usual seat next to Caleb who smirked at me. "Finally decided to join us, eh?" he whispered, tauntingly. There was really no need to whisper, we all had heightened hearing so we all heard him. He knew this but he still loved to do it just to annoy me further.

"Shut up," I snap, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm only late by like . . . a millisecond."

"That's literally impossible. You see, people—," and he was off talking about the possibilities and impossibilities of time and how we use it.

Mom set the plates down on the table and I looked down to see our favorite. Grilled chicken. Ever since we were kids, Caleb and I have loved chicken of any kind.

"I decided to make your favorite one last time before you guys left," our mother smiled at us both warmly.

"Thanks," we called in unison, paying more attention to the food than what she said.

"What factions do you think you'll get into?" Our father questioned after setting the salt down.

Caleb went first, "Erudite. I'm really interested in robotics, chemistry, biology. Basically I'm interested in anything that forces me to think whether briefly or intently." Our father nodded proudly.

At Roth Academy, The School for the Gifted (and yes, you must say 'The School for the Gifted' every time) they had five different factions or groups. There was Abnegation, which my mother originated from; it was for those who were selfless and always thought of others before themselves. It was no wonder that my mother was the kindest person I knew because she always put others first.

There was Candor for the honest. They always told the truth no matter the consequences, sometimes what they said could be quite rude and inconsiderate but they didn't care. They were taught to tell the truth no matter what.

Amity for the peaceful. They were kind and thought violence was never the answer and that all situations should be handled by using words. They were basically the peacemakers of the supernatural race.

There was Erudite, where my father originated from, it was for the smart. They believed in using knowledge to solve everything and that knowledge was the key to the world. They were basically the scientists and the inventors of our race.

Then last but not least was Dauntless. It was for the brave. They strived to protect those who could not protect themselves and to defend the supernatural race from all that dare to try and oppose us.

I didn't really know where I was going to end up at. Unlike Caleb, I never really thought of it. Good thing I don't have to. When we arrive at the academy they have us take a test to decide where we'll end up and we have a choice of taking that one or whichever one we choose. Personally I think if we get a certain faction we should just take it. There's a reason they have us take a test, it's to see which faction and what positions we'd thrive in and if we choose another we may fail horribly. That's basically setting us up for failure.

Anyway, the school is to train and further educate students like I earlier mentioned but the purpose of the factions is to help you figure out what job you can get when you graduate from the school. The factions teach you how to work in different fields that pertain to your skills. My only problem was that I had no skills. None whatsoever. I wasn't always kind and selfless like my mother, I wasn't smart like my father or my brother, I couldn't constantly be honest, I already mentioned that I wasn't kind, and I was absolutely sure that I couldn't be brave. If I can't be selfless then how am I supposed to be brave?

To sum it all up, I fit nowhere.

"So, your father and I had something we wanted to tell you," my mother started and my father grasped her hand for support. They smiled at each other lovingly. This is what I wanted for my mate and I.

"We wanted to tell you before you left that you're going to have . . ." my father continued, still smiling at each other.

"A little brother or sister, maybe even more." My mom finished.

Caleb and I stared at our parents, mouths wide.

_Is it just me or is the only thing rolling through your head 'my thirty year old parents did the nasty'?_ Caleb mind linked me. As shifters we could mind link anyone and everyone in the pack, whether at the same time or not.

_Oh good, I'm not the only one_ I mind linked back.

"That's great!" we exclaimed. We were getting siblings, I always wanted younger siblings and constantly begged my parents about it when I was younger and every time I asked they'd simply laugh. Though in my defense I had no idea how children were made at that age and wouldn't have been freaked out about the fact of how they were conceived.

We smiled and laughed during dinner, trying to cherish the last moments we'd have together as a family before we would be off on our own. And for a brief period of time I almost forgot about my mate.

_Almost._

* * *

Yeah, this was more of a filler instead of an actual chapter. The next one is where they leave and meet everybody but the classes and action wont start until at least the fourth or fifth chapter. I'm not trying to rush this story; I plan on taking my time with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, it belongs to Veronica Roth.

Guest: I mentioned earlier that all fluff would be divided equally between the ships depending on what they are. Honestly I'm totally tired of all the stories that praise Fourtris and say that they're stronger. Anyone could beat Tris in a fight, she didn't succeed in the physical stage; the only reason she ranked first was because she had less fears and could get over them quickly. That's it.

Sorry, if you're upset that I'm not going to treat them like royalty but I'm not changing that in my story. I just think that fluff becomes too overbearing and clouds the story and messes up the plot and forces everything to be Fourtris-centric. But like I said I will be adding _some _fluff. Not much

_**Oh and one more thing. Since I decided that Lynn was going to play a very important part as will Christina who should I pair Lynn up with. Marlene? Lauren? Uriah? Eric? Keep in mind, that if you choose one of these ships, you've practically forced like four other people not to have anyone. .**_

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are leaving so soon," my mother sobbed, looking at Caleb and I. We knew she was going to be emotional about her beloved pups leaving but with the pregnancy its added emotion.

Caleb and I hugged her. "We'll write," Caleb promises her. "Or at least I'll write. Not sure about Tris though." He jokes. Then whispers, "You know how forgetful she is."

My mom laughed and this time I laughed along. "I'll write or call." I say, just glad she isn't crying anymore. I don't think either of us could've continued with the guilt.

"Sure, she will," Caleb mutters, sending a mocking wink towards our mother.

Caleb was an idiot sometimes—a very smart idiot at that but he knew just what to say at the right thing. And that's what I loved about my older brother.

"Oh, I shouldn't be so emotional about it. I . . . I just didn't think I'd see the day when my little pups were all grown up. It's just so . . ." And here come the waterworks again.

"Mom," we whine. "Don't cry."

On cue, our dad comes downstairs and wraps his arms around our mom's shoulders and smiles at us. "Are you guys ready? We'll be leaving soon."

Caleb and I nod. "Just let me go check my room just in case."

Without waiting for an answer, I take off up the stairs and barge into my room. I take a look around. I had already cleaned my closet and my dresser out and I had my laptop and my phone. Didn't seem like I was forgetting anything important.

As I was about to exit the room, I glanced over at my dresser and noticed a chest. _My _chest. The one that Caleb had made for me for my fifth birthday with the help of my parents. I had been so excited for my fifth birthday because my parents were taking us to the carnival. Caleb's gift had only made it better. And to top it all off, I just had to look over at my wall and spot the picture on it. It was of my dad teaching me how to ride a bike, I had begged and begged and begged for him to teach me so I could ride with the other kids and he finally acquiesced. It took some time, but I got to spend it all with my dad's undivided attention and afterwards he took me to get ice cream.

This room held so many different pieces of memorabilia and even more memories. It brought tears to my eyes. I was going to miss this place so much. It was home, the place I group up in.

I couldn't just leave it like this but I also couldn't take all of this stuff with me. I sensed a presence enter my room and didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Hey," Caleb said softly. "Mom and Dad said it was time to go."

I nod. "I'll be down in a minute."

"What's wrong?" He always was a nosy one. So curious that it probably hurt to not know something.

"It's just. . ." I groped around for the right word. There were none. "I'm going to miss this place," was the answer I settled with.

"I will too. The stuff we did here," he sits on my bed. "But we'll be able to visit for the holidays and call them from time to time."

"Yeah, you're right." I smile at him.

"When am I not?" he grins.

"Don't push it."

"Come on, it's time to go!" Dad shouted from the living room.

"Well come on," Caleb says, getting up and walking out my room. I follow, but not before giving my room one last glance. I flip the light switch, shut the door, and follow Caleb downstairs.

"Ready," I breathe, when our parents ask. They nod and we begin to load the car up before hopping in. As we're driving away, I take one last glance at the house and end up staring at it until it slowly fades away. Caleb squeezes my hand for reassurance.

I took a deep breath and readied myself for the long one hour drive to come.

"You wanna play a game?" Caleb asked. I looked at him confused.

"What game?"

He shrugged. "Whatever game you want to play. We can play twenty one questions."

"Two things come to mind. One, its twenty questions not twenty one. And two, no thank you. I already know more than what I'd like to about you."

He frowned. "I don't know whether I should be offended or if I should find it funny."

"Well when you figure it out, don't let me know," I tease.

"Oh, ha ha," he says, snarkily. "I find that so amusing."

I only laugh and we sit in a comfortable silence.

* * *

We pulled up at the academy and my mouth dropped, stunned. It was huge! I kind of figured it would be but I didn't think it would be this big.

School didn't start until another three weeks but people came earlier to get used to the place since it was easy to get lost on it.

Caleb and I walked to the front desk and spotted a lady with blonde hair while our parents waited in the lobby. Her name tag read _'Mrs. Matthews'._

"Excuse me," Caleb started, being his usual charming self. "We're new here, and we've been told there was a test we had to take."

"Yes, sir," the woman smiled, sweetly. "Right this way." She led us to a random room and we took a seat while she handed us pencils and paper.

I glanced down at the questions and began answering, though I found some of them stupid and quite irrelevant.

Caleb finished first and handed the woman his paper before sitting back down. I finished minutes later and handed my paper to her. She smiled at us, "You guys can wait outside with your parents while I grade it."

We nodded though I was curious how she was going to grade it. I sniffed the air and noticed that she was a witch. Figures.

We walked back out and to our parents. "So how do you think you did?" Dad questioned.

I shrugged while Caleb answered, "Great, the questions were obviously about us so that did well to quell my nervousness."

They turned to me and once again I shrugged. I wasn't too sure on how I did. "Well that's okay. It only asked you about yourself, there were no wrong answers."

I just nodded and soon Mrs. Matthews called us back and handed us our schedules, room numbers, locker numbers, combinations, and room keys. "What factions did we get?" I asked.

"It's at the top of the paper," the woman smiled, patiently. "I'll send one of your roommates to show you to your rooms and help you get adjusted before classes start."

We nodded and she left us alone. "So what factions did you make?" Our mother asked, rubbing her belly.

I looked down as did Caleb. We answered at the same time the only differences were the answers we gave and the tone we used.

"Erudite!" Caleb cheered.  
"Dauntless," I said confused. "How on Earth did I get that?"

"Because you're brave, Sis," Caleb smiled.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. The test proved that."

"Yeah, but it's a stupid test!" I protested.

"The test doesn't lie."

"Well as much as we'd love to stay here, we have pack business to deal with." As the Beta couple they were expected to be there at pack meetings and stuff like that. We got our stuff out of the car and waited for the people in the lobby.

A guy by the name of Jake came to get Caleb, and as rude as it is to say, he looked like a complete nerd. Sure, he would've looked normal but due to his slick hair and glasses he looked like one. I took one whiff of the air and knew instantly that he was a demon. Caleb didn't seem to mind who he got as one of his roommates and they instantly hit it off.

Unlike me, who was stuck there all by myself. The person that was sent to get me didn't come and I was left alone, bored.

I let my mind drift. How was I supposed to fit in while in Dauntless? I wasn't brave nor was I selfless. I huffed. What if none of my roommates liked me? I'd be an outcast.

I stood up and began to pace. I could always try and switch factions, which was an option. But that would show that I was even more of a coward. I couldn't let them win like that.

I must've been deep in thought because I nearly tripped and fell on my face until an arm reached out and caught me. They pulled me completely up and grinned at me.

My mouth nearly dropped at the beauty of the person in front of me. They had golden brown locks that ran over their right shoulder and down their back in a careless manner. They had to have only been a few inches taller than me, with an athletic build and a curvy figure. They're oval eyes were the same magnificent golden brown as their hair. They had a delicate nose and full lips that were currently set in a smirk. She was strikingly beautiful without trying to be.

"I'm guessing you're our new roomie," the girl chuckled. All I could do was nod. She laughed again, and her beauty entranced me. No, I wasn't attracted to anyone but my mate but there was something about her. Like I was supposed to be drawn to her, but supposed to stay away. My wolf was yelling at me to bow my head in submission out of fear she would rip us to pieces. So I did.

She laughed. "No, please don't bow. My family and I came here so we wouldn't have people bowing to us left and right." I just nodded. I tried to detect what she was but something was blocking me. Either she was a witch and put a spell on herself or she knew a witch or warlock.

She extended her hand in greeting. "Raze," she said. "Lynn Raze is the name. And I just proved that the only one who can pull that off is James Bond." She smirked.

Why did the last name Raze sound familiar? I shrugged it off. "Tris Prior," I say. "What are you?" I blurt.

She laughs. "I'm a hybrid. Sorry about making you wait. I was out with the rest of our roommates and we didn't get back 'til five minutes ago and that's when we received the message."

"It's okay," I reassure her. I couldn't resist asking. "A hybrid of what?"

She quirked an eyebrow, amused. "Persistent, I like it," she noted. "Anyway, I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid."

I nearly choked. "Just like the. . ."

"The Alpha King of the werewolf race," she finished. "Yes, that's how werewolves and vampires made a peace treaty two hundred years ago. In exchange for not killing the rest of the vampire race, the royal family became hybrids with the help of the vampire king."

"So you know the royal family?" I question, awed. Once again, she laughs. She begins to walk off and I follow her, grabbing my bags. Before I can say anything, she reaches over and takes some of my stuff and continues.

"No, I think you misunderstood. You can be a hybrid, that's legal, but being a vampire-werewolf hybrid isn't. Unless you are a part of the werewolf royal family or are the mate of a vampire—which hasn't happened in over six hundred years."

"I still don't get it."

She sighs. "Guess I can see how you didn't get Erudite," I don't know whether to be offended by that or not. "I _am _a part of the royal family."

My mouth makes a comical O and I stop. No wonder my wolf wanted to submit. She had power over every wolf in the werewolf race excluding whoever else were a part of it.

"So you're the princess?" I ask, once again catching up with her.

"No I'm one of them. My older twin sister, Shauna, is first in line for the throne. I'm second, my younger brother is third, and Marlene, another one of our roommates, is fourth."

"There are four of you?" She nods.

"Marlene is like our sister, but my parents found her on our palace steps a few months after we were born. So they took her in, and raised us as triplets though she's a couple months younger than us." She says. "You're a wolf." She states matter-of-factly. "From your aura you're either a Beta or a Gamma."

"Beta. But that hardly compares to what you are."

She shrugs. "Please don't make a big deal of it. Shauna, Marlene, Hec and I hate attention." I nod.

"So I guess I should tell you about our roommates. There are six of us now seven," she starts. "Yeah, a lot of people in one room but it's a really big apartment and there are eight separate rooms total so there's plenty of space."

I nod so she knows I'm listening. "First off there's Christina, she's a witch. Her charmer is a guy named Will, he's a warlock. She came here at fourteen and got Candor but when she met her charmer, Will, an Erudite dude they decided they were going to move to the same faction together. She's a shop-a-holic. If you do so much as leave her alone for ten minutes she'll come back with it at least two bags of clothing.

"There's Lauren, she's an original Dauntless. Also been here since she was fourteen, she's yet to meet her mate. Oh yeah, she's a werepanther. She may come off reserved as first but she'll warm up to you. She's also overprotective and territorial of her friends like any cat would be.

"Nita is a vampire and a feisty one at that, too. Once you get to know her she's nice and pretty laidback all she really wants is to find her beloved but as of right now she's dating another vampire by the name of Four, he was originally an Abnegation.

"Then there's Marlene. She's an angel. Literally and metaphorically as well. She's nice, bubbly, kind, girly. All that stuff. She does whatever it takes to make you smile because it's in her nature. Like I said she was found on our palace steps wrapped in golden cloth with a card that read '_Marlene Marie Hale' _and her birthdate but she's practically part of our family.

"There's Shauna, she's also a shop-a-holic. She and Marlene were always the girly ones of the family. She's smart, but stubborn as hell. Don't get me wrong she's head strong and stands for what she believes in but sometimes she gets a little carried away. Though this is our first year here, Marlene, Shauna, Hector, and I. We've been here for two weeks waiting for school to start."

I nod. They seem like okay people. We continue to walk and talk until she suddenly stops. I stare at her confused. "We're here," she said. I looked over and noticed she was right. So why wasn't she going in?

"I uh kind of forgot my keys in the room. Do you have yours?" she chuckled nervously.

I nodded, noting that I've been doing a lot of that lately. I hand her the key and she unlocks the door before tossing me the key. She and I carry my stuff into our room.

"Hey!" Lynn called. "I'm back, and I brought a newcomer."

We walked further in and I set my stuff down. I was expecting to see a bunch of people waiting but instead I was met with nothing but furniture.

I turned, confused. Before I could say anything, a figure came barreling towards me. On impact, we both went tumbling to the ground with her on top of me. "Hi, I'm Marlene," the girl chirped happily. She was pretty with her dirty blonde hair and mystic blue eyes. Even from this position I could tell that she was taller than both Lynn and I. When she stood up, she pulled me with her, and then I noticed that she was at least a half foot taller than me and way prettier and I started to get a little self-conscious due to the looks of the two other girls in the room.

"Mar," a girl's voice drawled, as if she had sad this many times. "What have we told you about hugging people? You underestimate your strength,"

"Sorry, I just got so excited!"

I turned to see the owner of the first voice. The girl who looked moderately like Lynn though they didn't look much like each other. She was still beautiful though and I found myself staring at the ground self-consciously.

"Hi," she said with a grin donning her face. "I'm Shauna."

* * *

Yeah, I'm going to end it right now 'cause I'm tired and its late. If you didn't read the AN at the top, read it. It's important. I think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. I'm tired of saying this so I hope it's been fully established.

I'm taking my time with this story so don't expect classes to just up and start. The fluff will probably be at a minimum amount because I hate how in stories Four's the bad boy of the school and Tris is the innocent new girl and as soon as they meet they fall in love. You can't just suddenly fall in love with someone. So I decided I'd make a story to where Fourtris had an excuse to instantly fall in love yet they still won't.

_**Once again, since I decided that Lynn will play a major part in the story as will Christina since Lynn gets absolutely no love, who should I pair her up with? Marlene? Uriah? Lauren? Eric? Two of these choices mean that like five other people don't get paired with anyone so choose wisely. I'll put a poll up on my bio just in case.**_

* * *

"Hi," she said, a grin donning her face. "I'm Shauna."

I simply stared at her then looked between her, Lynn, and who I assumed was Marlene due to the nickname 'Mar.' Marlene was smiling broadly, Lynn was smirking amused, and Shauna was of course grinning. "Tris. Tris Prior."

"I apologize for my sister's behavior," she apologizes, extending her hand for me to shake. "Well I apologize for both of them depending on what Lynn did or said while bringing you here."

"Hey!" Lynn protested. "All I did was prepare her for the pandemonium known as meeting you guys. You know. Showed her the ropes a bit."

Shauna just shook her head and laughed. I could so see the difference between the Raze twins. Where Lynn's hair was a golden brown, Shauna's was a shade of golden blonde. Lynn's eyes were golden brown, Shauna's eyes were an amber-like hazel. Shauna was feminine and curvy, Lynn was athletic and curvy. Shauna stood confident and proud, Lynn leaned more to her left in a mischievous manner. Lynn's eyes were oval, Shauna's were round. They were obviously fraternal.

Marlene seemed like she stood out yet fit in so well. She had blonde hair like Shauna yet it was a darker shade kind of like Lynn's. She had a heart shaped face that was soft and kind and reminded me so much of my mother. She didn't stand still. No, rather she was rocking on the balls of her feet as if she had so many things she wanted to do but didn't know which to pick. She was smiling brightly, showing off her perfectly white teeth that could've blinded anyone but that was expected since she was apparently an angel.

"Mar, stop staring. You're freaking the poor girl out!"

"Am not! I was just . . . watching to make sure she's okay."

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

Lynn sighed. "Just take her bags to her room, will you?"

"Okay!" Marlene chirped, grabbing my bags and rushing down the hallway to our left.

I felt a gust of air surround me and I turned to find nothing there. I furrowed my brow, confused but turned back around. When I turned around, I jumped and let out a yelp, tripping over the leg of a chair and falling on my butt.

"Oh my bad!" someone pulls me up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I brushed myself off. "It's okay," I reassure her. "I'm Tris. Tris Prior."

"Christina. Christina McAllister," she mocked good-naturedly. (AN: Kudos to whoever gets the joke reference in her last name.)

She extended her hand for me to shake and only then did I look at her. I mean, really look at her. She had mocha colored skin with short black hair. Her cat-like eyes were a dark shade of brown and she stood taller than me (which was no surprise). She was smiling much like Marlene previously was. And speaking of Marlene, she came running back looking quite proud.

"Hi," she smiled. "Again."

I heard a huff and a laugh and I turned to find two girls standing side by side. One of the girls had their arms folded across their chest and was currently eyeing me suspiciously, while the other was smirking duplicitously. From my guess, one was Lauren and the other was Nita.

The taller one, the girl with her arms crossed over her chest, had long, dark hair that flowed down her back carelessly. Her round eyes were a brilliant shade of hazel that was hard not to notice since she was staring me down. She was tall, seemed to be taller than everyone else present but only by mere inches. She was beautiful and from the way she stood confidently and had that certain look, she knew it, too. "I'm Lauren," she finally said after she finished staring me down.

The girl next to her continued to smirk. "I'm Nita," she introduced, extending her hand. She was tall, but not too tall. Thin but not too thin. Her brown hair was set in waves down to the middle of her back and her eyes were the same warm color as both her hair and her skin. Much like Lynn, she was beautiful but didn't care about clothes.

Once again, I felt self-conscious but not only that I felt jealous. Jealous of their looks and self-conscious about mine.

"Aw, you shouldn't be," Marlene said. "You're pretty, too!"

How'd she know what I was thinking? Did I say that out loud?

"No," she said. "I can read minds and you kind of didn't have a wall up and your thoughts just came flowing into my mind."

I blushed and she giggled. "Marlene, I don't think she's comfortable with your staring and stuff." Nita said, her smirk changing to a smile.

"Sorry," Marlene apologizes.

"It's fine."

"Well this is quite awkward, don't you think?" Lauren questions, rhetorically. She takes a seat on one of the couches. Everyone else follows and I stand there awkwardly. Christina motions for me to come sit in between her and Lynn so I do so albeit awkwardly.

"So how old are you?" Lauren questions, obviously to rid some of the tension.

"Just turned sixteen a couple weeks ago," I answer.

She nods. "Turned sixteen three and a half months ago."

"Sixteen," Nita calls.

"Sixteen," Christina says from beside me.

"Lynn and I turn sixteen in a few weeks or so," Shauna says.

"I turn sixteen in a month or two." Marlene grins.

"Favorite color?" Lauren asks.

"Okay, is it just me or is this a very shitty game of twenty questions?" Lynn ask.

"It's a shitty game," Nita clarifies and the rest of us nod.

"We could just get to know each other by showing Tris around the campus. Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene still need to get used to the campus as well."

"Shall we?" Christina stands up.

"We shall."

* * *

That's it for today mostly because I want to get a start on a new story. This was more of a filler. If you didn't read the AN at the top then read it. I really need some feedback on that particular thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.

Guest by the label of '_Olivia': _Thank you! That means so much and for the pairing, we will see. It depends on how the story progresses and just because I loved your comment I will be adding a _tad _more fluff than what I originally planned. Still not a lot but more.

Guest by the label of _'anonymous': _Like I said, the pairing depends on how the story progresses. I will be counting the votes in the review forum but I might miss them that's why there's a poll.

_**Once again, since I decided that Lynn will play a major part in the story as will Christina since Lynn gets absolutely no love, who should I pair her up with? Marlene? Uriah? Lauren? Eric? Two of these choices mean that like five other people don't get paired with anyone so choose wisely. I'll put a poll up on my bio just in case.**_

_**Oh and I'm thinking about doing a Divergent/Harry Potter crossover where the gang is at Hogwarts and the factions are the houses. I just have to ditch a faction or add a new house for it. I'm still thinking about some stuff for the story, but what do you think? Should I write it or not?**_

* * *

"This is the tennis court," Christina gestures toward the green open area with a net dead center. "Completely unnecessary, I know. But so is practically everything else here at Roth."

"We've already seen this," Marlene whines. "Let's go see a movie. Or get some pizza."

"Yeah, but Tris hasn't."

Marlene pouted.

"Tell you what," Shauna smiles. "After we give her a quick tour we all get something to eat and go see what movie is playing on campus. That sound good?"

Marlene's eyes lit up. "Yes! It's perfect!"

"Of course it is, Princess," Lauren grins. "And I mean that in the most respectful way."

"Oh, you're just a downer."

"Yeah, Lauren," Nita nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. "You're just a downer."

"Do you guys have any guy friends?"

"Just two," Lynn answers. "Christina's mate—charmer . . . whatever—Will and a ghost by the name of Al."

"You'll get to meet more when my boyfriend and his brother, Eric show up. Plus they have friends so that adds."

"Yeah well none of us are interested in hearing about you drone on and on about your seemingly perfect vampire boyfriend." Christina rolls her eyes.

"Yeah? And you act like we want to hear about how kind and smart and sweet Will is. Or better yet, how his shaggy blonde hair falls perfectly around his face and makes his perfect, pale green eyes stand out as he looks you in the eye. Or how his arms are strong but gentle, thin but muscular—," Christina shoved Nita, laughing and the two girls continued to tease each other good-naturedly.

"Well when you two are done with your little love fest, can we get going?"

"Somebody's jealous," Lauren cooed. "Is little Lynnie feeling left out?"

"Nah," Lynn grins, slyly. "I just don't want to watch Juanita and Chris get it on. And don't call me Lynnie."

"What have I said about calling me by my full name?" Nita exclaims while Christina questions, "Chris?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"You know if you plan on getting to know us and vice versa you actually have to talk. You do know that right?"

"Oh stop pestering her, Lynn." Shauna scolds, still smiling. The girls seem close even though three of them weren't here three weeks prior to whenever.

"So, back to the tour. Let's go," Marlene ran ahead of us.

The rest of the girls sighed, Lynn and Shauna sighed heavier than the others.

We jog to catch up. The girl can run!

When we catch up, Marlene is standing motionless.

"Oh shit!" Lynn curses and she and Shauna rush over to her side.

"Marlene! Marlene," Shauna calls worriedly. They try and catch her attention but with absolutely no success.

Marlene's mystic eyes seem to have glazed over and looked glassy. Her round orbs dart around, rapidly. Not nervously, the way they switched showed that it wasn't it. Her hands were clenched at her side and only getting tighter to the point of them turning a ghostly pale color.

"We're going to have to take her back!"

Marlene's body starts to jerk from side to side until she collapses in Shauna's arms, writhing slightly.

"Not again," Shauna sounded pained.

"I'll carry her back," Lynn says, turning to us. "You guys continue the tour. I'm sure the three of us know enough about the campus. If we don't then we'll stumble upon the rest later."

"What's happening?" I sounded like and Erudite. So curious.

"She has visions. It's another one of her angel powers. Sometimes they become so intense that this happens. It usually only ever happens when an emotion triggers something."

"We can help-," Christina offers.

"No, it's fine. Really. We can take care of her, continue with the tour. Marlene wouldn't want you guys to stop because of her." Shauna reasons as Lynn takes Marlene out of her grasp and holds her bridal stride.

They begin to walk back and the rest of us just watch as they do.

"Well . . . I feel bad." I say.

Nita tries to cheer us up. "Don't worry. It's part of her powers which means she's gone through it before. She'll be fine."

"Shouldn't we be worried that she's been through this multiple times?" Lauren quirks an eyebrow.

"Well that's why she's here. So she can get better control of her powers," she continued to walk albeit a bit dejectedly. "Shall we?"

We continued the tour. We saw the massive outdoor pool, the gym, where all the classes would be, the basketball court, and basically all fields and or courts where sports would be held. Then they showed me the things that were only accessible to Dauntless. Every faction had different things that only they could get into. The tour took about an hour and a half maybe more.

"Should we go get them so we can get something to eat and see a movie or should we just go on?"

"Didn't they want to see the movie and eat?"

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"I'll text them." Christina whips out her phone.

A few minutes later she gets a response.

"They said they're already at the food court and ordered the pizza as soon as Marlene started feeling better," Christina reads. "They want to know what movie we should go see?"

The girls shrug so they turn to me and I had to try and not blush. I wasn't one for attention, but if I was going to be Dauntless then that had to change.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "Doesn't matter to me. What movies are playing?"

Christina lists the movies. "How about _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_?" I ask. They nod.

"The girls said they were thinking about but wanted to ask anyway," Christina informs us. "Well let's go."

We jog to the food court to meet up with Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene.

* * *

It's late at night, well technically early in the morning since it's 1:00. I'm not going to bring in any of the guys or anyone else but Will and Al until we get the Lynn pairing sorted out since she practically determines who six or so people end up with.

Now, once again. Crossover, what do you think? Yes or no?

Until next time, my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.. It belongs to Veronica Roth

Thanks for all of the reviews! Glad to know that you find it interesting. Oh and I'm glad to be bringing in a character that not many people care for anymore sadly. Say hello to Al everybody!

Oh and after careful consideration I've picked who Lynn's mate'll be. Personally I ship any pairing that has anything to do with the Dauntless Trio (Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah) or the Dauntless Triplets (Shauna, Lauren, and Zeke.) Literally all of them. They're my favorite characters, Lynn being my most favorite.

Updates will be slower instead of practically every day because I'm experiencing problems with my laptop and have to use my tablet.

_**Tris' Point of View**_

* * *

We had just gotten out of the movie and we literally couldn't stop talking about it.

"_Cap was extremely hot for a human . . . well superhuman but he was still hot!" _Courtesy of Nita.

"_I wonder if Chris Evans is one of us. He'd probably be a warlock since he's put a spell on my heart!" _Obviously Christina.

"_Anybody with a brain would've realized that that was Bucky! How come it took Cap forever? He has the brain of a freaking superhuman!" _ 'Anybody with a brain would've realized that that was' none other than Lynn.

"_Agent Romanov and Cap should so hook up! They'd so be my OTP!" _Shauna.

"_What'd you think of Falcon? Other than the fact that he's funny and pretty hot!" _Kind of me but don't say a word.

"_He seemed kind of like the sidekick but he was still good looking. But those eyes though . . . dreamy!" _Definitely Marlene.

"_That's because he was the sidekick!" _And of course, Lauren.

It was safe to say that we both enjoyed the movie and had gotten more comfortable with one another. Guess watching movies that star hot guys can bring any and all girls closer together.

"What do we do next?" Marlene questioned after we had all finally settled down. "Are we gonna do something else or are we just gonna head back to the room?"

The girls just shrug. It seemed like this was how they solved things: just shrug and wait for someone to suggest something that causes the most excitement and just go with it.

They literally just stood there, staring at nothing in particular, waiting for someone to say something. Was this how all Dauntless made decisions or were they just lazy? I got the sneaky suspicion that it was a combination of the two. We probably would've stood there for another fifteen minutes if Christina's eyes hadn't lit up like Christmas lights. Her dark brown orbs had that certain gleam that both frightened and excited me. "I've got an idea!"

She was met with groans—some fake and some real. Lynn grinned before looking up with her eyes closed and took a praying pose. "Dear Moon Goddess, please help us. She's got another idea―" Lynn was cut off by Christina who flicked her in between the eyes. Lynn narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. The rest of us laughed.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,"―she shot a glare at Lynn who smirked―"I have an idea. We can go play laser tag. I know the person who works there; we can get in free and it can be private."

"I prefer paintball but whatever works for you, Princess," Lauren shrugged, once again crossing her arms over her chest.

"You should really stop calling people princess," Christina rolls her eyes. "So what do you think?"

No one answers but they all shrug so I decide to speak up. "It sounds fun. It can't be that bad."

They look at me and shrug. "Sure, let's do it! It'll be lots of fun!" Marlene supported, which of course got Lynn and Shauna's attention and Lauren and Nita just went with it.

"Great!" Marlene chirped. "Then it's settled. Let's go." She grabbed Christina's arm and proceeded to haul her away while the rest of us trailing behind them laughing.

"Which one do you think is gonna crack first?" Lynn asks us, grinning. Her brown eyes twinkling with undeniable mirth.

"What do you mean?"

"They're both girly, friendly, energetic, and outgoing not to mention a bunch of other things they have in common. One of them is bound to crack by just being in the other's presence for too long. It always happens to people who find people who are just like them at a later stage in life."

"Christina," Nita says, surely. "Marlene seems like she's almost always happy. Christina seems like only certain things make her this happy."

We all nod in agreement. "But we haven't exactly reached said later stage in life." Lauren points out. "We've barely made the pass to legal adulthood."

"You just have to ruin my fun, don't you?" Lynn questions, throwing her arm around her twin.

Lauren's eyes sparkle mischievously. "That's my goal, sweetheart." She grins, sarcastically. "How'd you put it together so quickly?"

"It was easy, really," Lynn was playing along. "I mean, I am a mastermind."

Beside her, a snort sounded. "You? A mastermind?" Shauna was laughing hard. "Hardly."

Lynn scowls at her sister. "I'm definitely the mastermind and strategist of the three of us. Hell, I'm probably the mastermind out of the seven of us."

Shauna shakes her head in disbelief. Nita walks closer to me. "Don't mind them. They're just all really fucked up." In front of us, three hands lifted up and flipped Nita, who only chuckles, off.

I quirk an eyebrow and smirk. "And what about you?"

She smirks back. "Well I'm the normal one, of course."

I laugh. "Says the vampire."

She rolls her eyes and lightly shoves me while I laugh.

* * *

We're waiting at the front desk for the so called friend that works here. While we're waiting, the girls take a seat and I walk around. As I'm walking around, I swear I saw something shimmer as it moved. I lifted my hand and I swear it felt like my hand passed through something. "Woah," I exclaimed with my hand still in place. "Guys, I feel like my hand just passed through something!"

"That's because it did," a male voice speaks. I turn frantically.

"Who said that?"

"I did," I look up and floating a few inches off the ground is a boy. "And your hand is kind of in my stomach." I look down, and as true as day, my hand is lodged in his very transparent stomach. I quickly withdraw my hand and mutter apologies.

"Hi, I'm Al." He solidifies himself and he drops to the ground. Now there's no problem seeing him. Actually it's kind of hard to miss him due to his bulkiness. He was okay looking with his soft brown eyes and dark brown hair. Despite his large size, he looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. And he probably wouldn't.

"Sorry, I-I didn't see you there." I apologized.

He smiled. "It's okay. I get that quite often. "

Lynn made her way towards us and grinned. "Wow, you look pretty stiff." She noted, before her eyes lit up. "I think I found your new nickname: Stiff. It fits you."

I glare at Lynn as the rest of the group greeted Al. "How's it been going, Al?"

Al made his way behind the front desk. "Pretty good. So what can I do for you, Chris?"

Christina smiled sweetly. "What makes you think I want something?"

He laughs. "Whenever you want something from me you visit it me while I'm working. Any other time, I'm not."

Christina sighs. "We wanna play laser tag."

He nodded. "Okay and . . . ?"

"Can you keep everyone out and make sure the game's private?"

He sighed. "I really need points for clothes and stuff since school's starting back," Christina pouted. "But since I never actually use them . . . right this way." Christina hugged him.

"Thanks, Al!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up." He ushered us into the prep room to gear up.

The team was Lauren, Nita, and Marlene versus me, Christina, Shauna, and Lynn.

Christina grinned as the system booted up as the other team left first to spread out. The lighting made her eyes seem dark and mysterious. "Let's do this shit!"

And thus the game began.

* * *

Sorry it was boring. I just wanted an excuse to introduce Al. Since I'm tired of it just being those seven, I'm going to bring in some characters. Classes should be starting up soon and some mates will be revealed. I can't wait!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy, if I did then Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah wouldn't have died.

Anonymousangry: of course I'm going to write _my _story because in case you haven't realized it, it's my story not yours. Don't tell me how to write my story or what to put in it. Write your own story. And if you're going to criticize someone's story then please grow a pair and sign into your own account instead of hiding like the fucking coward you are. I wasn't badmouthing Veronica Roth or her story, I'm simply writing fan fiction. The only heckler here is you, dumb ass.

Multiple POV changes. Oh, and yes, I do know that Shauna's hair is a golden brown like Lynn's but I was tired of having so many brunettes so I decided to change it up.

* * *

_**Third Person Point of View**_

The siren had gone off, alerting the red team that their time was up and that the black team was coming.

Christina grinned. "Since powers and everything else is allowed, I can use a tracking spell to locate their position or positions."

"Isn't that cheating?" Tris asked her.

"No. It's just finding a way to win by twisting the rules," she shrugged.

"It's not like it'll help anyway," Shauna intervened.

Christina turned to stare at the twins. "Oh? And why not?"

They rolled their eyes. "Because Lauren is a werepanther so that means she's sneaky and stealthy. Nita is a vamp so she's fast but that can be handled since Shauna and I are faster due to us being werewolf-vampire hybrids. And Marlene . . ."

Shauna took over. "Marlene's an angel so she can go invisible and disappear from any radar. That and she deals with telepathy and telekinesis so she can make us see things that aren't there or not see things that are."

"Basically to end that long rant," Lynn interrupted. "We're screwed."

Christina pulled a thinking face. "Well then Lynn, you take care of Lauren and Shauna you take care of Nita. Tris and I will find a way to take care of Marlene."

"Whatever."

"Okay, break!" The twins took off in opposite directions, using their wolf sense to sniff out their targets and their vamp speed to get their quicker. Christina and Tris stood where they were, attempting to figure out how to catch their target. If shouldn't be that hard, right? Marlene was an unusually bubbly girl. She'd probably just give up her position out of complete guilt.

* * *

_**Shauna's Point of View **_

I quietly sniffed out my prey. Nita's scent seemed to appear everywhere and nowhere all at the same time and it infuriated me to no end. She had obviously been here not but a few minutes prior. But that helped absolutely no one.

I turned this way and that, attempting to locate where she had just been. For some reason her scent simply stopped right there. The only explanation was that Nita had walked the way that I had come and I was going the wrong way. It was a possibility. I had sensed another presence a while back and assumed that they took this way.

I backtracked, carefully scanning my surroundings. Anyone could jump out. Not that I wouldn't sense them long before they came close. I mean, I had been trained since I could spit up on myself.

When I reached the point where the scent split, I stopped and glanced around. The scent was strongest here but it also seemed unmoving other than the split. I checked every direction. None of them were as strong as right here. There was only one other direction left . . .

I looked up and cursed, back flipping out of the way when I spotted a grinning Nita. That sneaky little bitch! I don't even know how I missed her.

I quickly ducked behind a sloped pillar as she turned every direction, trying to locate me. Vampires had heightened senses as well but where they exceeded in eyesight, they lacked in sense of smell. Which meant she couldn't pinpoint where I was by my scent. I could use that to my advantage.

I ran and slid under a set of steps and stepped behind a wall. I had to keep moving, even a glance in my direction would give my position away. Fuck!

"Oh, come on," I could her the playfulness in her voice. "Come out so I can quickly beat you. Believe it or not, I have plans."

When her head turned my way, I ducked behind another pillar but it was too late. She already had a clue as to where I was. She began walking in my direction, a slow stride, wearing that annoying ass smirk on her face.

I glanced around frantically, attempting to find an escape of my definite demise.

What?

I took games very seriously.

The steps were still in front of me. I remembered my training from when the three of us were seven. I quickly did a tic tac off of one pillar and another before grabbing the railing of the steps and swinging myself around in a complete arc. I lifted my feet into the air, as a child would on swings, and launched myself towards her, forcing her to dive out the way to avoid getting hit. I smirked, as my body kept propelling itself forward, running towards the wall. This was one of my favorite lessons as a kid. In seconds, I was literally running on the wall. I was using my hybrid speed, so no matter how fast Nita was firing, she'd never be able to actually hit me.

I honed in on Nita, my eyes never leaving her as I ran across the walls in an undeniably fast pace.

I took aim at Nita and fired once.

_Missed. _

Fuck! I tried to steady my hands, but it wasn't easy since I was running and she was moving around as fast as she could. That and because aiming and running on walls was one of my weakest points. It was like I couldn't multitask to save my life.

I took aim again. She moved just in time. Why won't she just fucking stay still and accept her fate like a true Dauntless would?

I decided to try another tactic. When I neared her, I back flipped off the wall. It was like everything moved in slow motion. One second I was staring at the smirking girl in front of me, the next I was bringing my laser gun up and taking aim.

_Bwzoom!_

I had hit Nita, straight on. Perfect shot. When she heard the noise—that unmistakable _bwzoom—_that alerted her that, not only had she been shot, but she was done, she stopped and stared at me open mouthed.

I landed on my feet perfectly and flashed a grin that I had only ever seen on or known to be on Lynn's face. I did a little dance of victory. I freaking beat her! Ha, take that! I couldn't wait to tell Lynn and Marlene.

"What were you saying, again?" I asked mockingly and she rolled her hazel eyes at me.

"Let's just go," she grumbled. I smirked, technically only she was out of the game. I, on the other hand, was not. I could still go help my team members.

"Sorry, but I have to go help my team beat yours," I called, taking off. I laughed when I heard her hiss.

* * *

_**Lynn's Point of View**_

I had technically found Lauren five minutes ago. And three minutes ago. And a minute ago. And literally three seconds ago as well. The problem was that I kept losing her. She was sneaky and stealthy, I'd give her that. But that was all she was, other than a skilled fighter. I, alone, topped that all and more as the three of us had been trained since we were about eighteen months old. She knew that, too but somehow she managed to use that to her advantage.

I saw a flash of black and brown, then it was gone. This would make the fifth time I had found her. And lost her.

I honestly wasn't sure what to do. Normally, I was but for some reason I was completely lost right now. I sighed inaudibly and decided to follow the path I last saw her take. I crept along quietly. There was no way I was going to let that stupid cat beat me without a fight. I heard a mocking hiss and turned to find nothing. I stopped moving and scanned my surroundings. I inhaled slowly before freezing. She was close, very close.

I heard quick, soft patters from a distance and turned just in time to dive out the way before being tackled. I rolled out the way, and hid behind a wall. No matter how much training I had received, Lauren would be my equal in gymnastics. She was part cat, it was in her blood, her nature. She was practically born with the knowledge on how to use her unlimited flexibility.

Before I could move, Lauren leapt over the wall I was hiding behind, tackling me to the ground completely. Unfortunately, she landed on top. She grinned down at me, about to say something. Instead, I arched my back and kicked her, sending her flying. In seconds I was up and running. Even if she was my superior, her gymnastic skills and flexibility wouldn't have done shit for her _if _we were in a different environment. Walls, pillars, stairs, etc. Technically, we were in her domain despite my skills.

I slid under a pillar and kept running, narrowly missing a laser aimed my way. I made the mistake of looking back while running. Lauren half flipped over the pillar I had just slid under, front flipped off the stairs, using them to propel herself, and perfectly tumbled over the half wall, her brown eyes holding a certain light that told me that this was exciting her. I turned back to pay attention to where I was going. I quickly banked a left, smiling when I heard her skid and turn to stop from running past. I used a stump to push myself into the air, and grabbed onto one of the ceiling beams. I swung myself and grabbed onto another beam, using them as monkey bars to carry me across and landed on the top floor and took off running again.

I tumbled off the back of the steps, landing perfectly on my feet and jumped behind an air duct. I swallowed hard and took a breather before standing up and gripping my gun tightly. I had to move or else Lauren would find me. And there was no way in hell I was going to let her win this now. My vampire side saw this as another competition to win but with an important person, which meant I really had to win. But my wolf saw this as a chance to prove that dogs and wolves were _way _better than cats or panthers or whatever ever could be.

I took off as soon as I heard her approaching steps. I skidded to a right to avoid face planting into a wall and kept running. If I remembered correctly then in about twenty meters I'd reach a clearing. Damn, this place was huge!

I pumped my legs faster—this wasn't nearly half as fast as I could go but I didn't know how far the laser tag room stretched. If I overdid it, I'd most likely run into something.

_Ten meters. _

I was almost there.

_Five meters. _

I heard Lauren dropping down a few meters behind me.

_Three meters. _

Why was my heart beating so fucking fast?

_Two meters. _

Why in hell did I care? I don't care about half the shit that happens.

_One meter. _

I'm seriously never playing this fucking game again.

In seconds, I reached the clearing. Normally I'd feel a sense of triumph if Lauren hadn't taken a shortcut. I forgot she's been here for two years. She was literally parallel to me, only a few yards to the right. I realized the only way I was going to beat her was to aim while moving. Lauren apparently had the exact idea. We both fired but managed to dodge each other. I jumped over a pillar while she swung over a half rail. We had officially exited the clearing. Neither of us would be able to hit each other this way. But my knowledge of this place was only limited to whatever I had passed on my way and unfortunately, I hadn't passed this part.

Lauren sent a cocky smirk my way before speeding up. I stopped, sliding slightly. What in hell was she doing? My eyes followed her every movement. Instead of turning to avoid the wall like I had expected, she tic tacked off of it, her body turning towards me. She kept moving towards me, and I realized what she was doing but a part of me didn't want to move. A part of me wanted to see what she was capable of. A part of me wanted her to win.

The rest of me didn't seem like they wanted to help that small part snap out of it and take aim. I was screwed. I could only watch as she lifted her laser gun and took aim. Her aim was perfect, flawless even.

_Bwzoom. _

She had gotten me.

She had won.

Instead of stopping like I had expected her to do, she kept running towards me wearing that _devil may care but I sure as hell don't _smile of hers. She tackled me to the ground, placing one hand at the side of my head to keep from completely laying on top of me.

She smiled down at me, her eyed twinkling with undeniable mirth. She was so close that every breath fanned my face. With our closeness I was able to smell her, not just detect her scent but smell her. She smelled like cinnamon, strawberries, and pine. An odd combination but I liked odd. I always have.

She leaned closer and in my head, I heard my wolf growl in approval and my vamp hiss in anticipation which was kind of strange. She was so close that part of her hair coated the side of my face.

She leaned down more but only by a little as there was almost nothing in between us. Her lips began to move, and she whispered smoothly, "Who said dogs were better than cats?" She jumped up, landing on the balls of her feet. She sent me a wink with a knowing smile. What did she know that I didn't?

Before I could open my mouth to speak, she took off. I let out a breath that I was unaware I was holding.

_Man, I hate this fucking game!_

* * *

_**Christina's Point of View **_

We were standing in front of a grinning Marlene. You'd think we would've taken aim by now but we kind of couldn't. Shauna wasn't joking around when she said this would be difficult. Even with my witch powers, I couldn't stop myself from listening to her soothing commands and obeying every one of them. There was a reason I tried so hard to avoid angels. There really was.

"_Now slowly put your guns down," _Marlene giggled softly, using her powers. I found myself, once again, obeying her command. Tris and I slowly lowered our guns. _"Good girls," _she praised and I felt proud of myself. _"Now kick them over here."_

We did as told and she kicked them behind her before raising her own gun. She was smarter than I thought. If she shot us, this would be the most uneventful game ever. "This will be fun."

She took aim and fired but by then I had gained some control of my body and moved out the way. I only had basic knowledge on fighting and stuff and I was pretty sure that Tris had none which meant she and I weren't going to win this. Especially without guns.

I hid behind a shelf looking thing and peered out. Tris and Marlene were out of sight. I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sure, I had played laser tag many times before but playing it with _these _people is what made it so challenging. I tried an invisibility charm and stood up when it took full affect.

I quietly crept along. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flash of blonde which was obviously Tris. It could've been Shauna but Shauna wasn't that small. I debated whether or not I should help her and cast a charm on her but decided against it. It would waste time and energy. It would be best if we tried different tactics anyway. I remembered that shifters had heightened senses and decided that I should follow her. She'd lead me straight to Marlene. Unfortunately, Marlene had taken the guns with her so I had to perform a duplicating spell that pulled a laser gun from thin air and grinned. Magic was amazing!

I was right. Tris did manage to sniff out Marlene but Marlene wasn't exactly trying to hide. Instead, she was sitting crisscrossed on the floor with a lazy smile on her face.

In one way or another this was a trap I just knew it. I took aim at Marlene but didn't fire. Not yet. I wanted to see what Tris would do and what Marlene had planned.

"You do know it's considered cheating to leave someone unarmed in laser tag, right?" Tris asked. Marlene cracked one eye open and with a wave of her hand, Tris' gun was back in her hands. Tris jumped slightly and I watched from a corner, my gun still pointed at her.

"Do you ever get tired of being a wolf?" Marlene suddenly asked, catching Tris off guard.

"Uh," she glanced around slightly wary. "No, what makes you think that."

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Because you always smell things and people and it's a strong odor and stuff." She grinned in my direction, but there was no way she saw me. "That and because someone with your lack of training can never sniff out the difference between a real person and a decoy."

"What do you mean?" Tris asked, looking confused.

I realized too late what she meant. "Got you both."

The decoy Marlene turned toward me and fired, hitting me with the laser square in the chest while the real Marlene jumped down from the ceiling beams, egg rolled, and hit Tris.

Marlene did a victory dance. She was skilled, not as skilled as her sisters as they were hybrids but still very skilled. So skilled that she managed to make me forget that she was an angel and angels can see through illusions.

_Fuck!_

* * *

_**Tris' Point of View **_

The game had long ended and the girls decided they wanted to go back to the room but I wanted to explore a bit.

I passed the tennis court and walked into the café. I ordered a Frappuccino and sat at one of the tables by myself, staring at nothing in particular.

School would be starting in a couple weeks, but I was nervous. Normally werewolves were born with confidence but I was obviously the exception. I was short, small, and weak. I couldn't do this. There was literally nothing going for me. I didn't have brains either not that it would've mattered. I wasn't even remotely pretty. Sure I was 'cute' but cute for a ten year old. I was sixteen. I embarrassed myself easily which meant school was going to be pretty hard.

Before I knew it, my Frappuccino was finished and I sighed and stood up, only to run into someone. Just my luck. Thankfully the person didn't have any coffee in their hands or that would only make the situation more awkward.

I apologized repeatedly and he just laughed. He was good looking, he was. But kind of nerdy. He was tall with a muscular build that wasn't too muscular. He had sharp features that told you, he was most likely better at something than you were. I didn't doubt it. He had shaggy blonde hair and celery green eyes that were quirked in amusement. "Its fine," he finally spoke. "Really it is."

He extended a hand that I took with a sigh of relief. "Hi, I'm Will. Are you new here? Because I don't think I've ever heard someone apologize that much."


End file.
